Changing the Mind
by loving-miko-to-hanyou
Summary: INUKAG- Inuyasha-Stutters, nerd, shy...Kagome-Popular, little clumsy, perky...Inu wants to be come popular with Kag's help. but what happens when he falls in love with her? NOT FOR KOUGA LOVERS!
1. Eyes on the Angel

A/N: Hey ppls! This is one of my first fics! PLEASE be nice and don't sue! It doesn't work in the system here!  
  
Summary: INU/KAG – A stuttering, nerd, shy Inuyasha goes to Shikon High and is being picked on. A popular, little clumsy, perky Kagome is his only chance to become popular. But what happens when he falls for her? WARNING: Not for Kouga Lovers'!  
  
_  
  
A/N: Oh yeah! All the characters in here are human! No demons! Gomen! Sorry!  
  
"________" = Talking  
  
'________' = Thinking  
  
*________* = Sound effect or different place/time or flashback  
  
Ages:  
  
Kagome-18 years old  
  
Inuyasha-19 years old  
  
Miroku-19 years old  
  
Sango-18 years old  
  
Changing the Mind  
  
Chapter 1 – Eyes on the Angel  
  
"Stuttering Inuyasha! HA!" The boy with black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail said. (A/N: I guess you can tell who that is. _'...) He had icy brown eyes that tried to burn through the boy's head. The boy was Inuyasha. He had soft violet eyes and long black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. He let loose 2 locks. He wore glasses that were broken by Kouga. They were in an alley. Inuyasha was on the ground, holding his head and was curled up into a ball. Kouga was kicking Inuyasha's side.  
  
"What are you going to do now? Cry for help? I don't think so!" Kouga continued kicking.  
  
"STOP!!!" yelled an 18 year old voice at the end of the alley.  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha turned around to face the popular girl at their school. Her long raven hair was flying, her cerulean blue eyes glittering, her rosy lips sweet, and her tender skin soft. She was popular because she was strong, stood up for others, and was a real beauty.  
  
"Stop it and let him go Kouga!" Kagome yelled as walked closer. Kouga walked backwards.  
  
"Anything for my woman!" With that, Kouga ran out of the alley and to the street. Inuyasha continue to stare at Kagome as she walked closer. Kagome bend down to meet him almost eye level.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked with a soft tone. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome stood up as Inuyasha used the wall for support to help him up but failed and landed in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha blushed. He could feel her breast on his chest. "Are you okay?!" Kagome yelled in a worry tone.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes began to drop. But, before he blacked out, he slowly whispered "Angel...." Kagome blushed, but didn't let that bother her. She slowly dragged him, with his arm over her shoulders, and walked to her house.  
  
*Kagome's House*  
  
"Arghh..." Inuyasha woke up with bandages over his chest and arms. He only had boxers on. He sat up but a striking headache made him hold his head.  
  
"Glad that you're awake..." said a voice behind him. He turned around to see a tall young man sitting on the desk chair. He was in his early 20's or so.  
  
"W-w-where am I?" questioned Inuyasha. He looked around to see teddy bears and stuffed animals.  
  
"My sisters room. Kagome brought you here. She bandaged your wounds and told me to watch you, for some reason..." The young man said. "I'm Souta Higurashi, Kagome's older brother. And you are?"  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha Takahas-s-shi, s-s-sir..." Inuyasha responded quietly but Souta heard. Souta stood up and walked towards the door. "Inuyasha is an interesting name... a good one too... Well, come on down, let's eat." Inuyasha nodded and picked up his new washed white shirt and blue baggy pants from the floor at his feet.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the spiral staircase, fully dressed, and saw the angel again. Kagome was in the kitchen cooking. She had her hair in a bun, but let some strands fall in front of her face. She wore a white tank top with blue jeans shorts and had headphones on. She had her back at him but was swaying her hips playfully.  
  
*AHEM! *  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his gaze and turned his head to see Souta smiling. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" Souta walked toward the kitchen and tapped Kagome's shoulder. She turned around and saw her brother smirking and a blushing Inuyasha. She smiled.  
  
"Hello there! I'm Kagome Higurashi! You must be Inuyasha, correct?" Inuyasha nodded. "Ok then, let's eat and should send you home." Inuyasha nodded again. Kagome picked up the pot and scurried to the dining table. Inuyasha sat in one of the chairs at the table. Inuyasha looked around and saw that everything was plain white. The only thing in the house was decorated was probably Kagome's room.  
  
*Sniff- sniff! *  
  
Inuyasha turned his head at the source of the smell to see... 'RAMEN!' his mind screamed. He grabbed 6 fork full of ramen and gobbled it up messily. Kagome just stared and giggled. Souta just sighed and ate his ramen.  
  
Right when Inuyasha heard that sigh, he turned to see a smiling Kagome and a sweat dropping Souta.  
  
*Inuyasha's House*  
  
"Here ya go Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled a sweet smile at him. They were in front of his house. Right when she said his name; out burst a young woman with a man behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's mother hugged him as he blushed.  
  
"M-m-mom. C-c-c-can you l-l-let go now?" Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha's mother nodded and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha honey... Who's this?" "T-t-that's Kagome, m-mom..." Kagome smiled. "I'll see you at school Inuyasha! Ja ne!" She ran and waved good bye before disappearing in her brother's car.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and faced a big smiling mother. Inuyasha freaked. "Heh... heh... M-m-mom, are you o-okay?"  
  
Inuyasha's father smiled. "That's your new friend then, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha's mother linked arms with her husband and smiled happily. Inuyasha got what were they were thinking now. "AND s-s-she's not m-m-my girl f-f-friend!!" Inuyasha blushed as he ran upstairs. Inuyasha's mother's smile turned into a frown. She *huff* -ed away and stomped into the kitchen. Inuyasha's father just chuckled and close the door.  
  
A/N: So, what do you guys think? Good? Please review! –Loving-miko-to- hanyou! _ 


	2. Cute Date?

A/N: Hey People! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS!! It really lights up my heart! I'm so happy! XD!! I can't stop smiling! Hee! Hee! Hee! THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ME! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU!  
  
Heh, I shouldn't be too selfish and start on the story for y'all! DON'T SUE!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh yeah! Miroku MIGHT not be a pervert in this one... It depends on where the story is going... AND yes, I know Inuyasha is a wimp in this one but that's how it gets romantic! Think about how he's gonna save Kagome! Hee! Hee! Cool plan, huh!  
  
"______" = Talking '______' = Thinking *_____* = Sound effect/Different scenes/flashback  
  
Changing the Mind  
  
Chapter 2 – Cute Date?  
  
"I-I-I-I'm serious M-M-Miroku! I-I-I-I'm not l-l-l-lying! I-I-I-I went to h- h-her house!" Stuttered Inuyasha ask he walked with his pal, Miroku Ori.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me! THE most popular girl in school? No way!" Miroku shook his head. Miroku wore baggy black pants with a dark blue T-shirt.  
  
(A/N: HEY! I don't need to tell you guys how Miroku did his hair right? I mean, it's obvious that he has a ponytail at---- HEY!) Inuyasha tied his hair again. He wore a red plain T-shirt with plain baggy blue pants and his mini glasses at the top of his nose. Miroku and Inuyasha were one of the SMARTEST kids at Shikon High. So, they got picked on A LOT. (A/N: Awww.... Poor Miroku and Inuyasha...)  
  
"I-I-I-I'm for real!" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone at the front of the school turned to their view. Miroku scratched the back of his back, nervously laughing. Everyone went on their own. "Ok... I believe you... Right now, we gotta go to class!" Miroku ran ahead. Inuyasha thought for a while. ' I never got to say thank you to her... did I?'  
  
*Homebase*  
  
"Class! Today is Early Release Day. Meaning you will get out of school 2 hours early." The class howled. Myouga Sensei walked to the board. "But now is school... Today, we're gonna learn about-"  
  
*SLAM! *  
  
Kagome walked through the door and gave her pass to Myouga. "Gomen Myouga Sensei, I had to send my brother to the airport. He's going to the United States."  
  
"Oh... Take your seat please..."  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome and blushed. She was wearing a white tube top with a strawberry in the middle and tight jeans that showed her curves perfectly. Her hair flowed free down her back like always. She sat right next to Sango Chisei, her best friend. Sango was wearing tight blue and green T-shirt and blue baggy pants. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Sango was Miroku's Number 1 crush on his list. 'But how should I thank her?' Inuyasha thought one last time.  
  
******11:35 AM – STUDY HALL (A/N: They get out at 12:00 on Early Release Days!)  
  
Inuyasha read quietly in the library with his book in front of his face. He sat a table for 2. He heard soft footsteps approaching but didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Ano... Can I sit here?" a soft voice said. 'Hey... I recognize that voice...' he looked up. Wide-eyed. It was.........(drums).......... Kagome Higurashi. He almost dropped his book but nodded fast. She smiled. She quietly putted her shoulder-to-waist backpack on the table.  
  
She just sat there, staring outside. He took a fast peek at her. Her raven hair was shining; blue eyes glittering, and fair skin glowing. 'Beautiful angel...' Kagome saw him out of the corner of her eye. He jumped and pulled is eyes to his book, blushing. Kagome giggled. She took her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper and a blue hello kitty mechanical pencil. She started drawing. Inuyasha tried to peek over but couldn't see since her arm cover over her paper. She took a lot of small glances at Inuyasha then at her paper.  
  
'What is she doing? I wanna see!' Inuyasha's head screamed. He heard a giggle from the girl across from him. She flipped the paper the opposite side so Inuyasha couldn't see what she drew. She pulled out her box of colored pencils. She pulled out red, pink, green, purple, blue, black, and brown. She started coloring what she drew. Inuyasha tried to lean over to see what she was drawing but she would pull away.  
  
'Grr! If only I saw what she drew!' He thought as she giggled some more. After she was done, she wrote her signature at the bottom right and smiled at her picture. She turned her head to see a frustrated Inuyasha steaming. She giggled some more and shook her head smiling.  
  
"So... what are you gonna do after school?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"I-I-I-I.... U-uh.... Dunno...." Nice one Inuyasha... Kagome nodded.  
  
*CLICK! * Inuyasha thought of something good to say thank you.  
  
"H-h-hey! How a-a-about I t-t-take you t-t-to the new ice c-c-cream shop!" Inuyasha blushed. Kagome's face lit up.  
  
"Really?! Sango works there after school! We could probably get free ones!" Kagome smiled happily at him.  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
Kagome thought for a sec. "Are you asking me on a date?" she said with a sly voice. Inuyasha blushed. "W-w-well... kinda... J-j-just a t-t-thank you f-f- for yesterday..." Kagome frowned. "Oh. Ok then!" her tiny smile appeared again. "I guess I'll see you at the front gates then?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
*RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
  


* * *

  
Kagome picked her side ways backpack on and then wrote a little note on the back of the picture. Inuyasha picked up his books and carefully stacked them in his backpack.  
  
"Here! I want you to keep this!" Kagome chirped smiling. (A/N: She just never stops smiling, does she? _*') Kagome handed him the paper that she drew on and walked out of the library. Inuyasha looked at the paper. He saw Kagome, himself, Miroku and Sango. He was wearing a red baggy shirt and pants kimono and had his hair loose. Kagome was wearing priestess clothing except that she had a red skirt and had her hair down as usual. Miroku was wearing purple monk robes and Sango was wearing a pink and black demon exterminator clothing. The people in the picture were smiling. (A/N: Kagome draws like Rumiko Takahashi, manga style!) Inuyasha turned to the back. It read: Inuyasha-  
You would look really cute like this! You should go out more often! See you at the gates!  
Always,  
*Kagome*  
  
"K-k-kawaii?! M-me?!" Inuyasha blushed furiously and carefully putted the drawing in his backpack.  
  


* * *

  
"You ready to go?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome lead the way to the shop with Inuyasha trailing behind.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait up!" A voice behind them said. They both turned their heads to see....Miroku.  
  
"Oh...I-I-I kinda f-f-forgot about y-y-you..." whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"Wha?! Kinda?! Wha do ya mean—oh..." Miroku saw Kagome with a confused face. Miroku dragged Inuyasha 3 steps back. "Are you serious?!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Duh! T-t-that's what I've b-been t-t-t-tryin' to t-tell ya this m- morning!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kagome stepped up.  
  
"Miroku Ori, right?" Miroku nodded. Kagome smiled. "Do you want to come too? With us to the new ice cream shop?" Miroku shook his head.  
  
"Oh, no... you two should go ahead... I'll be—"  
  
"I'm sure Sango will be there." Miroku changed his mind immediately.  
  
"Oh, yes... I would love to go! Thank you Kagome-sama!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome smiled. "Well, you don't need to call me that! Just Kagome..." Kagome walked in front of them again.  
  
"She knows how to persuade people..." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes before he nodded.  
  
A/N: Do guys like this story so far? Please review! THANKS for reviews! – Loving-miko-to-hanyou! 


	3. Help?

A/N: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'm sorry if you have any problems with reviewing! GOMEN! DON'T SUE!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES ON THE STORY: Hey! I read all your reviews! I know you guys feel bad for Inuyasha stuttering but you gotta let me finish and tell you what's gonna happen next! In this story, a stuttering Inuyasha is a good thing in this fanfic! I promise I'll try to make it a good thing! Just watch or read and learn!  
  
Changing the Mind  
  
Chapter 5 – Help?  
  
"Hey Sango-Chan!" Kagome chirped over the counter. Sango jumped then turned around.  
  
"Hey Kagome-Chan!"  
  
"Hey! How come the shop is selling outside?"  
  
"Oh! My boss said that since it was a nice day outside, he told me, Kagura, and Chi to work outside beside the picnic tables." Sango peered over Kagome's right shoulder. "Kagome, who are they?" whispered Sango. Kagome turned around to see a smiling Inuyasha and a dreamy look Miroku.  
  
"Oh, my bad... Sango, this is Miroku Ori and Inuyasha Takahashi! They go to our school." Kagome said pointing to each of them.  
  
"Hi..." They both said at once.  
  
"Hello! Well then, what can I get you guys?"  
  
"I want 2 scoops of ice cream! Strawberry with vanilla on top!" Kagome chirped, throwing her fist up in the air.  
  
"U-u-uh... 2 scoops... M-m-mint with c-c-chocolate on top...p-p-please..." Inuyasha said dully while he watched Kagome jump. Miroku stepped up. "Well, what do you want?" Said Sango as she leaned over the counter. Miroku blushed.  
  
"I want 2 scoops... um... same as Inuyasha's please..." Sango smiled.  
  
"You sure are cute!" With that, Sango left to get the orders while Miroku was blushing.  
  
***Inuyasha and Kagome- sitting at a picnic table...  
  


* * *

  
"Ok Inuyasha! Rock, paper, scissors!" Kagome threw down paper when Inuyasha threw down rock. "Ha! I win!" Kagome did a victory dance.  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Heh...heh... y-y-yeah... you won..."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome sat down in front of him.  
  
"Y-y-yeah?"  
  
"Can you be my tutor for math?" Inuyasha's eye's widened.  
  
"W-w-what?!"  
  
Kagome puppy eyed him. "Oh, please! You know how bad I am in math! Please! I'll help you in exchange!" Inuyasha thought for a second. 'Maybe she can help me stop stuttering? Then I can be popular! Think about all the girls that will swoon over me! But... why do I have a bad feeling about this? I feel like I'm using her...' Inuyasha shook the feeling off.  
  
"O-o-ok! I'll help you. IF y-y-you will h-h-help me stop s-s-stuttering..."  
  
"DEAL! When should we start?!"  
  
"U-u-um... Today?"  
  
"GREAT!" Kagome smiled happily. Then frowned. "Where's our ice cream?" She looked behind her and saw Miroku and Sango flirting with each other. Kagome laughed.  
  
"W-w-what is it?" Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and started laughing. Kagome pulled Inuyasha's arm. He blushed.  
  
"C'mon! Let's get started and head over at your house!" Kagome dragged Inuyasha as she ran towards his house.  
  
"K-K-Kagome! MATTE!" Inuyasha barely shouted.  
  
*Inuyasha's House*  
  
"Inu-Kun! Are you okay?" Kagome shook Inuyasha's shoulders. 'I-I-Inu-Kun?!'  
  
" *pant* H-h-hai...*pant* I'm fine...*pant* "  
  
"Okay then!"  
  
*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK  
  


* * *

  
A young woman in her 30's opened the door. She had long black hair to her knees and sparkling violet eyes.  
  
"Oh hello! It's you again! Kagome right?" Ms. Takahashi said in a sweet voice. Kagome smiled and bowed.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you too, Ms. Takahashi..."  
  
"Oh! You don't have to call me that! You can call me Chisana or mother-in- law!" Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"M-m-mom!" Kagome and Chisana giggled.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" Chisana jumped.  
  
"Oh my! So rude of me! Please! Come in! Come in!" Chisana said as she motioned her hands inside. Kagome giggled.  
  
"It's alright Chisana-san. I came here because Inuyasha agreed to help me with math since I'm horrible at it..." Chisana giggled.  
  
*AHEM  
  


* * *

  
Chisana and Kagome turned their heads to see an impatient Inuyasha, tapping his foot by the stairs.  
  
"Oh, gomen! I will leave you two now. I will bring cookies and tea later on. Now hurry..." Chisana left.  
  
Kagome looked around the living room. It was so...so...nature-ish. She saw antlers hanging on the walls, a gun above the fireplace, and many more nature things.  
  
"Nice house. It's so..."  
  
"N-nature-ish... I-I-I know... Let's g-go to my r-r-room..." Kagome nodded and followed him up the carpet stairs. He led her through the hallway and opened the first door to the right.  
  
"W-w-well...this is m-my r-room..." Kagome stared in awe.  
  
Inuyasha had anime posters posted on his walls. There was (A/N: I don't own any of these! *o*!) Full Metal Panic, Gundam, X, Tenchi Muyo, Ranma, Yu Yu Hakusho, Oh! My Goddess, Chobits, Card Captors Sakura, and a lot more that she couldn't name. She saw a computer at the corner of the room. She went forward it to see many CD's. They were more Japanese animation.  
  
"Sugoi! Inu-kun! Your room is so COOL!!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Yeah.. T-t-t-thanks..."  
  
A/N: Sorry if all my chapters are short! GOMEN! Thanks for reviews! –Loving- Miko-To-Hanyou 


	4. Report and Care

A/N: I'm sorry... I haven't updated in a LONG time! Gomen na sai!  
  
PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Changing the Mind  
  
Chapter 4 – Report and care  
  
"...S-so you t-t-turn this t-t-to 8 and t-t-then m-multiply it b-b-by pi..." Inu Yasha manage to get out. Kagome nodded her head in understanding. They were sitting at one of Inu Yasha's long desks in his room.  
  
"Oh.... Ok.... So the answer would be..." Kagome typed in some numbers into her calculator. "25.12 square feet?" Inu Yasha nodded. Kagome squealed and clapped her hands.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Kagome gave Inu Yasha a big hug while he blushed.  
  
"Y-y-your welcome!" Inu Yasha gently pried Kagome off his neck. Kagome backed up and roamed through her pack.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Kun?" Kagome pulled a paper and read it.  
  
"H-hai? [yes?]" Inu Yasha said from the book he was reading.  
  
"What's your report about?" Inu Yasha gave her a questioning glare as he fixed his Harry Potter glasses. (A/N: You know, the BIG circle glasses...) Kagome gave him a dead look.  
  
"You know! Our own report for English!" Inu Yasha panicked. It wasn't that he didn't have it done or anything... It was just that... No body liked him on the stage... Kagome saw his expression and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry... I DO still have to help you, right?" Inu Yasha nodded. Kagome sat facing him. "Well, you just gotta know the 8 rules on stage!" Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
"I-I-I don't know t-t-the 8 rules!" Kagome giggled and took his hands in hers. He blushed. She looked straight through his soft baby violet eyes.  
  
"Relax..." Kagome said in a soothing voice. "Just relax and breathe in..."  
  
*Inhale*  
  
"...And breathe out..."  
  
*Exhale*  
  
"Now, say your name calmly..." Inu Yasha took another breath.  
  
"My name is Inu Y-Yasha..." Kagome smiled and nodded. Inu Yasha eyes lit up.  
  
"There ya' go! You almost made it! Just relax..." Inu Yasha nodded and smiled.  
  
"Now, close your eyes... I'm going to tell you about the 8 rules on stage..." Inu Yasha nodded and obeyed. Kagome saw his eyes lids drop and stared at his cute face.  
  
(A/N: I got this from a magazine! DON'T SUE!) "Ok, imagine... You walk on to the stage. All eyes are on you." Kagome felt him become stiff as she studied his un-relaxed face.  
  
"The director tells you to start. You take two steps forward. Then what? Do you start to scream and cry?" She heard Inu Yasha chuckle.  
  
"Run off stage? Freeze?" Inu Yasha nodded. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Not anymore. You confidently read your lines, dance your moves, and sing your songs. Why?" Inu Yasha had a questioning face on.  
  
"You have me on your side, silly! Now these are the 8 rules...  
  
Number 1, Practice and be prepared-As you've heard, practice makes perfect. With a friend or alone, practice. You walk to the stage. When you get there, think of what you're going to do onstage.  
  
Number 2, Relax-take a few deep breaths to settle yourself down.  
  
Number 3, Believe in yourself-Confidence REALLY shows." Inu Yasha chuckled.  
  
"Number 4, Let it all out-It's almost impossible to over-animate on stage, ok?" he nodded.  
  
"Number 5, Speak LOUDLY and clearly- it speaks for itself, ne?  
  
Number 6, Do your best- You can always be proud if you did your best. It's not the end of the world if you don't make it. There are tons of other opportunities. Like the cliché says: "There are no small parts, only small actors.  
  
Number 7, Be on your toes-the audience, or directors, won't know you messed up unless you tell them. Keep going.  
  
And number 8, Have fun! It's the reason you're trying out right? Having fun is always entertaining..." Inu Yasha opened his eyes to see blue eyes shining and breathed in and out. Kagome smiled and patted his shoulders.  
  
"Relax..."  
  
**Next Day...  
  
Inu Yasha walked down the sidewalk; reading his report to himself. He wore a red T-shirt and blue pants, with his hair tied again, and wore his big circular glasses again.  
  
"Yo! Yasha!" Inu Yasha turned around to see Miroku. Miroku had a blue shirt and pants on, with his rectangular glasses.  
  
"Yo..." Inu Yasha went back to reading again. Miroku chuckled and patted his best friend's back.  
  
"Relax, Inu-boy! It'll be ok..."  
  
"Easy for you to say..." Inu Yasha muttered as they walked inside the school halls.  
  
**  
  
"Ok class... We will head out to the gym's stage now, behave out there!" Ms. Akane said as her class walked out of her class to present their paper. Inu Yasha nervously walked out of the door and followed the group of kids.  
  
He spotted Kagome out in front. Kagome wore a blue tang top with mini turtles decorated, wore a tight jean skirt, blue sandels, and had her hair up in a ponytail. She was talking to Sango, Eri, Misuki, and Ayumi; laughing at some jokes.  
  
"She looks so... pretty..." Inu Yasha mumbled to himself, forgetting his nervousness. Kagome, feeling the stare, she turned around and saw Inu Yasha blushing and placed his report in front of his face.  
  
He peeked out of one of the corners of his report to see Kagome smiling and gave him thumbs up. Kikyo, who was walking behind Inu Yasha, saw everything. She placed a disgusted look on her face as she stared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Ok class! Will go A, B, C order from last names! Tasuki Amarochi, you're up! After Tasuki will be Sango Chisei!" Ms. Akane yelled over her class as they took their seats from the chairs that were spread out the gym.  
  
Inu Yasha sunk in his chair. 'Why...me?' He thought as he waited for the letter 'T' for his last name. Next came Sango Chisei, Eri Dongo, Ayumi Fuyumi, then Misuki Gakki... He stopped pondering in his thoughts when he heard something.  
  
"Ok! That was great Misuki Gakki! Next is... Kagome Higurashi!" He sat up straight in his chair. He watched as she came behind the curtains and took a deep breath. She stared at the audience and smiled. He listened to her report as she took glances of the crowd, then to her paper. He didn't listen to what she said. He just stared at her face as she made little faces when she messed a sentence and smiled. 'K-kawaii...'  
  
Kagome smiled and gave a small bow. She walked off the stage calmly.  
  
"All right, next is..." Ms. Akane looked through her pile of paper. "The next person is Inu Yasha Takahashi! Now, continue! I got to go use the restroom." Ms. Akane left. Inu Yasha gulped and got a hold of his shaking knees and walked up the stairs to go on stage.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the bored looked audience. He took 2 steps up. He panted heavily. '...Relax...' He heard Kagome's voice in his head. He took a deep breath.  
  
"M-m-my report is a-a-about..."  
  
"GETTING OFF THE STAGE!" Kikyo and her gang cried. The class laughed as Inu Yasha panicked, sweat dripping off his temple.  
  
"W-w-well, I-I-I-I..." Inu Yasha managed back. A guy stood up.  
  
"YEAH! GET OFF THE FREAKING STAGE!" Some more popular, stuck-up KIDS were yelling at him.  
  
Kagome looked around her to see Kikyo smirking back at her. Kagome frowned. She looked back u p at the stage to see Inu Yasha struggling to speak.  
  
Kagome stood up, catching Inu Yasha's attention. '...She...is...going to make fun of me...' Inu Yasha thought. (A/N: Inu Yasha does NOT stutter in his mind!) Inu Yasha's expression turned sad as he watched Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. She ignored the other yelling and placed both of her hands around her mouth. Sango and Kagome's gang watched Kagome with amusement and listened to what Kagome had to say. Inu Yasha leaned forward, to listen what Kagome had to say something bad to him.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
. .. ... .... .....  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT INU YASHA!" Popular kids stopped and stared at Kagome. Even Inu Yasha's eyes were wide as extra large eggs. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"I SAID YOU CAN DO IT! BELIEVE IN YOURSELF AND GO ON!" Kagome continued yelling as Kikyo frowned. Kagome's gang smiled and stood up and joined their leader. (A/N: Yep! Kagome's the leader of her gang!)  
  
"YEAH INU YASHA! YOU CAN DO IT! READ YOUR REPORT!" Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha. He blushed and smiled back. '...She's the only person...who really does cares...'  
  
**Lunch...  
  
Inu Yasha sat at the table in the corner of the cafeteria. Miroku just munched his sandwich like usual. Inu Yasha just looked down at his lunch box and fixed his glasses up higher.  
  
"Hey..." Inu Yasha looked up. His eyes widened.  
  
"Can I sit next to you?" Inu Yasha nodded as he scooted over to the right so Kagome could sit to the left of him. Inu Yasha just stared at his lunch.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat Inu-kun?" Inu Yasha shook his head 'no'. Kagome sighed and smiled at him. Inu Yasha saw the smile at the corner of his eye and melted into it. Kagome reached for his lunch box and grabbed it away from his stare. She opened it and got 'her' chopsticks out and started eating his rice.  
  
"Hmmm! This is soooo good!" Kagome checked Inu Yasha from the corner of her eye. He looked at her curiously. "Oh my goodness, Inu Yasha! This is so good! Do you want some?" Kagome moved his box back to him. He took it and eagerly ate his food. Kagome giggled. After Inu Yasha ate his food, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"You did a great job!" Kagome patted his back. Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
"N-n-no one was l-l-listening to me..." Inu Yasha stared at his box again. Kagome frowned but quickly placed a smile on.  
  
"I was listening. I thought it was great!" Inu Yasha looked away from her. Kagome frowned. She gently grabbed his left shoulder and made him face her. Inu Yasha looked into her shining blue eyes to see many emotions. She smiled as he blushed. He could see the faded make-up she putted on. '...No matter what, she's a beautiful goddess...'  
  
"Listen, if you work very hard, maybe these people will appreciate it one day..." Her voice... It was soothing him somehow.  
  
He nodded and smiled back. He felt his heart beat going faster as she came in closer to his face.  
  
"HIGURASHI!" Kagome and Inu Yasha looked up at...  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome stood up in front of Kikyo. Inu Yasha just watched. Kagome's gang came up behind her. "What is it?" Kikyo's gang, Kaguya, Tsubaki, and Yura, were behind Kikyo, snickering. Kikyo pointed to Inu Yasha and Miroku.  
  
"WHY are YOU hanging out with THEM?" Kikyo said with disgust in her voice. Kagome took a short glance at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha frowned. '...She's going to stay on Kikyo's side...' Right when Inu Yasha was about to stand up, Kagome said something that he never expected.  
  
"Because they're cool..." Every one stopped and faced the 2 gangs, Venom's (Kikyo) and Goddesses (Kagome). Everyone gasped or jaws dropped. Kikyo blinked in surprise.  
  
"W-what? What did you say?" Kagome's gang smiled. Kagome smirked.  
  
"I said that They. Are. Cool. Meaning, I like to hang out with them instead of a slutty wench like this trash bag here standing in front of me." Everyone "oooooo" –ed and laughed. Truth, everyone didn't really like Kikyo's gang. Kikyo batted her eyelashes with a shock expression.  
  
"You... You mean... You're," *points to Kagome* "chosing THEM over US popular people? Rich?" Kagome smiled when she saw Inu Yasha's eyes.  
  
"Yep! Them! T.H.E.M." Kagome spelled 'them' out for Kikyo. Kikyo got back her cooliness.  
  
"Well, I'm not surprise... You are pretty much a nerd yourself..."  
  
* "ooo" from crowd*  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't graduate from this high school... You ARE pretty much a stuck-up, stupid, dumb, bitch who didn't know what's three multiplied by six..."  
  
* "OOOOOOOOOOO!!! Dang!!! THAT WAS DEEP!!!" from the crowd*  
  
Kikyo fumed and turned away, and out the doors of the cafeteria. Kagome calmly sat next to Inu Yasha as people patted their backs. Inu Yasha turned to Kagome.  
  
"T-t-thank you..." Kagome had a question mark on her face.  
  
"For what?" Inu Yasha smiled.  
  
"F-f-for everything..."  
  
(A/N: Please read the note down there! It's very short!) ~*  
  
*~  
  
~*  
  
*~  
  
~*  
  
*~  
  
~*  
  
A/N: These are just answering YOUR questions. Okay:  
  
-Miroku MIGHT not be a pervert in this one  
  
-I know Inu Yasha is a wimp, but think about how he will save her! Romantic, ne?  
  
-I know you feel bad for Inu-kun for stuttering, but it's a good thing in this fic! I'm positive it's a good thing!  
  
Write your questions and review! Thank you very much! –Loving-miko-to- hanyou! _-! 


	5. Man Clothing Power! MakeUP!

A/N: GOMEN MINNA-SAMA! I mixed up two fics together! Well, since I did something wrong, I'll give this fic to make ya'll happy! Sorry! I mixed up 'One is a Lonely Number' with 'Changing The Mind'!  
  
SOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR THIS!  
  
BUT please read my two new fics out, "My Tutor Friend" and a One-Shot, "Moving Hearts"!  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Changing the Mind  
  
Chapter Five – Man Clothing Power! Make-up!  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
As days turned into weeks, the popular Kagome and stuttering Inu Yasha worked together, side by side.  
  
( )  
  
"Okay, now say 'My name is --- '" Kagome told Inu Yasha. They were in Inu Yasha's room again.  
  
"My n-name is Takahashi I-Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha said proudly, glad that he only stuttered less and didn't stuttered his long last name. Kagome clapped and smiled.  
  
"Great job, Inu-kun!" Kagome squealed. She got up from her seat and pulled him up with her. Inu Yasha looked at her in question.  
  
"What are w-we d-doing?" Inu Yasha questioned. Kagome smiled and patted him on the back.  
  
"To celebrate, of course! You broke your new record!" Kagome dragged him out of his room with his hand. His mother's head popped out of the kitchen door and smiled.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Kagome stopped in the middle of the living room and smiled.  
  
"Konbanwa, Takahashi-san!" Kagome gave a little bow. His mother pouted and frowned.  
  
"Kagome-chan! I told you to call me Chisana!" Kagome giggled. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know, Chisana-san. I just like to see your cute face with pout!" Chisana laughed with blushes on her cheeks. Kagome dragged a nervous Inu Yasha to the door with her.  
  
"Sayonara, Chisana-san! I'm taking Inu-kun to the store!" With that, they left leaving a happy mother smiling.  
  
( ) ( )  
  
They walked into a mall and Kagome dragged him to stores. They stopped in front of 'Old Navy'. Inu Yasha looked up and adjusted his glasses. (Yes, Harry potter glasses...)  
  
"Kagome... Why a-are we h-here...?" Inu Yasha asked quietly as if the sigh is going to run away. Kagome just smiled.  
  
"Giving you a new make-over, of course!" Inu Yasha looked at her shocked.  
  
"W-WHAT?!" His voice echoed throughout the whole mall.  
  
"Shh!" Kagome pressed a finger on her lips. They walked in and towards the men's' section. Kagome unfolded out a yellow t-shirt and held it in front of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hmm... Do you think so?" Without hearing his reply, Kagome tossed it back where it belonged. She picked up a red t-shirt and held it in front of him.  
  
"Naw... you wear too much red at school..." She tossed it over her shoulder. She went to the next aisle and picked up a blue men's business shirt and held it in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah! This will do!" She passed it to him to hold. Inu Yasha looked at it with question. Kagome picked up a red one and tossed it to him. They walked to the jeans. Kagome picked up two pairs of baggy blue jean and passed it to him. She faced him.  
  
"Okay, now try these on in the fitting room." Kagome pointed to the left and Inu Yasha sighed and went.  
  
Kagome waited and out came a new guy. She smiled. Inu Yasha wore the red patterned with a white shirt under and blue baggy jeans.  
  
"H-how do I-I look?" Kagome walked around Inu Yasha and stopped in front of him. Inu Yasha stared into those blue glossy eyes. Kagome picked up her hands and took off his glasses and stared in them. She smiled.  
  
"You look gorgeous..." Kagome whispered and smiled. Inu Yasha blushed and looked away. Kagome looked at his glasses, then to his face.  
  
"...AND you need contacts. It seems to me that you can see close, but not far." Kagome said. Inu Yasha nodded. Kagome shrugged and snapped his glasses in half. Inu Yasha's eyes widened.  
  
"That was my glasses!" Inu Yasha almost yelled. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Also, it seems that you can not stutter when you are angry."  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Kagome carefully held Inu Yasha's hand close to her body, making sure he wouldn't get lost. Inu Yasha walked out with his new clothes. Ayame worked at 'Old Navy' and let them go for free. Kagome stopped in front of a eye store for rich people like Kagome. Inu Yasha squinted his eyes at the blurry sign.  
  
"Egg c-computers?" Kagome giggled and shook her head.  
  
"No, Inu-kun... it's 'Eye Contacts'..." He mouthed an 'o' and they walked inside.  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
"Okay! Now open your eyes!" Kagome squealed happily. Inu Yasha blinked a couple times and stared up in blue haze.  
  
"I can...s-see without g-glasses now?" Kagome nodded happily.  
  
"With contacts." The doctor corrected him. The doctor told them everything they needed to know. Kagome hugged the eye doctor.  
  
"Thanks, Bankotsu!" Bankotsu patted her head and smiled.  
  
"Tell Souta to come visit me sometime." Kagome nodded and dragged a dreamy Inu Yasha following.  
  
( ) ( )  
  
"Haa..." Kagome laid, sprawled onto Inu Yasha's bed. Inu Yasha dropped the shopping bags next to the computer and sat down on his desk chair. He looked towards Kagome.  
  
'Why...why am i... feeling guity...?' Inu Yasha shook his head and sighed. Kagome, hearing the sigh, sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome said with worry. Inu Yasha just shook his head and smiled nervously.  
  
"I'm o-okay, I-I'm okay." Kagome motioned her hand for Inu Yasha to come. Inu Yasha quirked an eyebrow, but sat next to Kagome. Kagome pointed to the floor in front of her.  
  
"Sit in front of me." Inu Yasha shrugged and sat in front. Kagome pulled out a brush.  
  
"W-what are you going to d-do?" Inu Yasha felt his hair tie being pulled out gently. Kagome watched in awe as his long black hair fell over her thighs and legs, silky.  
  
"Inu-kun! You shouldn't hide your beautiful hair like this!" Kagome said, happily brushing his hair.  
  
Kagome brushed out every little knot and every little tangle carefully with her fingers, admiring his silky hair. Inu Yasha relaxed as her fingertips softly brushed his hair. After his hair was finally brushed out and even, Kagome hugged his hair.  
  
"Wow! Your hair is soooo cool!" Inu Yasha blushed at the contact. Kagome snuggled into the silky strings. "Don't tie your hair up tomorrow! It's really neat!"  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Everyone stared as he walked through the halls that morning. The girls whispered to each other, blushing. The guys just paused and stare. Inu Yasha nervously stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued ahead to his locker.  
  
"You too, huh?" He turned around to see a new looking Miroku. Inu Yasha nodded. Miroku too had changed his appearance. Black t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, spiked hair, a new backpack. Miroku turned to his locker next to him and shuffled with their lock.  
  
"Inu-kun!" Inu Yasha turned around to be hugged by a white blob. Kagome pulled back and smiled. She wore a white tube top with a clean white skirt with white shoes. White was just her favorite color today. Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"I'm sooo glad you let your hair down freely today!" Inu Yasha scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well, my m-mom said it l-looked more handsome t-that way..." Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, she knows what I mean then!" Kagome happily dragged Inu Yasha with her to their first class, with jealous girls and guys.  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

A/N: Sorry for the mix up! BUT please read my newest fic, "My Tutor Friend" and "Moving Hearts"! oh yeah! The title of this chapter was 'Man Clothing Power! Make-up!'. My little niece was watching the Japanese version of Sailor Moon, so I decided to use 'Moon Crystal Power! Make up!' for 'MAN CLOTHING POWER! MAKE UP!' Hahahahaha! –Loving-miko-to-hanyou!


End file.
